


Jugum

by epkitty



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But not exactly, Consent Issues, First Time, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tesseract, blowjob, crap title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the influence of the Tesseract's misbehavior, Clint obeys the cube's inspirations, Loki's orders, and his own insight. And he learns what it means to be born of the Frost Giants. </p>
<p>(AKA Loki is always cold. Clint warms him up.)</p>
<p>Warning for Tesseract-related consent issues (the results of which are not depicted here. Just the vaguely sexy times.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jugum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [septimalShenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/gifts).



> Do not give a crack plot to an angst author. Things happen. Sad, bad things. (This no longer resembles crack in any way.)

Loki cared not for the cave, nor for the draining time/space conferences, however necessary. He cared only for the plan, and these things were part of it, and so he bided his time and trusted to his corruption of the necessary minds. 

The Tesseract's power channeled through the staff had surprised even him, as it fused knowledge with potential in each subject. In Selvig, brilliance multiplied knowledge to levels of genius even Loki had not anticipated. In Barton, the tactician's mind was now powered by tireless ambition.

Loki could not have chosen better if he'd had pick of the entire world, rather than whoever stood before him in the first moments of his arrival.

As he shook off the dizzy confusion that lingered after his mental journey across the stars, he surveyed the ant-like swarm around him, humans rushing hither and thither to obey his will. They were eager for it. There was no better race to command in all the galaxy, and his false brother's affection for them would only make his victory sweeter, in the end.

Barton caught his gaze as Loki descended into the mass of activity.

"Sir."

Loki nodded briskly and moved forth among them, master of all he surveyed, and soon much more.

= = = = =

He did not need sleep in the human fashion. Just the same, Loki had a small room and a narrow cot to meet his spare needs for the short span he would dwell here. It was the last night, in fact, to cower in the earth like a hoarding dwarf, and he intended to put his mind to rest in preparation for all the wheels that would be set in motion at daybreak.

Laid full length upon the bed, eyes closed to the darkened room, Loki gently grasped the glowing staff at his side, its swirling light the only gleam in the blackness. 

His mind drifted, but still thought; his body rested, but still strengthened; his soul fluttered weakly in the cold, turned once around, and fell back to sleep dreaming of things best forgotten... 

_[[His own life twisted to mockery before the eyes of a kingdom._

_One too many tricks turned upon a self-righteous brother._

_A childhood of warmth in an age burnished to gold that glowed in the recesses of his too cunning mind.]]_

__The door opened and Barton stepped in._ _

__Sharp eyes flashed to acute awareness as Loki lunged up, spear leveled at the intruder. "Why do you disturb my slumber?" he demanded, his voice hushed as a snake's hiss._ _

__Barton closed the door behind him and nimble fingers found the light that would enable him to see in the cold tomb of Loki's berth. He wore the same black soldier's outfit as always, but no weapons glimmered on his person and his movements were more like a dancer's than a warrior's when he stepped to the side of Loki's bed, deferential, as all dutiful subjects ought to behave toward their gods._ _

__"The cube showed me something else," Barton said, sinking to his knees, frost-crackled eyes turned upward with promise. "You were made to be worshipped."_ _

__Loki's head tilted in a move like a crow, confusion creasing dark brows as he slowly lowered the staff. "And how would a mortal worship such godliness?"_ _

__Bold hands settled around the backs of Loki's calves, strong fingers clinging like new vines to black leather. "Not with words," Barton told him, sliding bare hands around the outside of firm legs to grip the tops of lean thighs. "Words can't do you justice," he vowed, beginning to ease long legs apart. "And what gift would a god want from a human? You already have my loyalty, and the world is in your grasp." The backs of Barton's rough hands slid in toward Loki's groin. "But under your rule, we can do many things, and I know I can do this," he said, fingertips barely grazing the front of Loki's trousers._ _

__Loki renewed his grip on the spear and in a vicious move too quick to see, just touched the icicle tip of it to Barton's cheek below a blue-flecked eye._ _

___"Use caution,"_ Loki hissed, "Ere your boldness ruins your so-perfect sight." _ _

__"I do use caution," Barton said, quieter now as the staff's steely coldness burned into him, "and insight."_ _

__"And what _insight_ ," Loki spat, "guides you to this?"_ _

__Barton's direct gaze moved for the first time away from Loki's pale, dark presence. He peered at the blue orb of the spear that glowed so near him, making even his human skin glisten like a frost giant's._ _

__Loki's chin jerked up in surprise. His nostrils flared as he withdrew the spear, regarding with suspicion this keen instrument of death. "The Tesseract knows more than I can presume," the god wondered as Barton's hands closed over him._ _

__Releasing a breath, Loki eased the spear further away from the face of his servant and let the staff settle back beside him on the bed, though he did not release it._ _

__Barton's clever fingers slipped between leather and fabric until they found smooth, freezing skin that fluttered under his touch. Barton breathed a small gasp of shock and at the end of it he exhaled, "You're cold."_ _

__Loki frowned. "A curse reminiscent of my parentage," he muttered, still taken aback, still frozen with indecision. "I'm always cold."_ _

__The only sound that broke the hush of the room was the whisper of skin on skin and the shifting of cloth and leather._ _

__"I can warm you," Barton said, his words even less than a whisper._ _

__Loki breathed and did not fight the warm hands that parted clothing from skin, but he finally sighed out, "You feel like sand under the sun."_ _

__"Is that good?" the archer asked, bowing his head closer between trembling thighs._ _

__"Very good," Loki said on a swallow as hot lips met cold flesh._ _

__Barton's chapped lips found the pale stomach, the crease between thigh and abdomen. His hot tongue left a wet trail to the thickening cock he gently untucked from the folds that hid it._ _

__Loki shivered and Barton hesitated; his lips hovered before the oddly smooth, cool flesh before him. He tipped his intense gaze upward. He told Loki, "I'm your weapon. Wield me as you see fit."_ _

__Then a single touch to the back of his head urged him on and rough lips kissed skin cool like glass. The slick tongue followed and Loki blinked and gasped and watched._ _

__Barton's frank gaze measured Loki's reaction. Strong archer's hands slid snakelike around tense thighs to grasp lean hips, then clamped down with force like a vice as he sucked._ _

__Unable to contain his body's reactions, Loki let the air out from his lungs in a whine, and then a gasp. He finally released his hold on the scepter and instead smoothed his long fingers into brown hair as he looked down in wonder._ _

__The hot mouth consumed him, drew him in. The strong hands held him down, held him still. Those frost-flecked eyes met his, full of worship._ _

__"Yes," Loki breathed._ _

__As Barton worked, his warmth seeped into the flesh in his mouth, massaging the heat into Loki's rigid length._ _

__The god whimpered and simpered and sighed. He stared intently down at Barton's stretched lips, and then closed his eyes when the sight became to too much. His slim, chilled fingers traced down the man's strong features, blunted nose, stretched mouth, defined jaw. His thumb pressed into the struggling throat. Such heated skin under his touch burned him like old memories._ _

__Loki grimaced and thrust against Barton's hold, a god's strength in his muscles as he pushed and drove forward, the cot creaking under him, tears gleaming at the corners of Barton's frosted eyes._ _

__Close and oppressive, the air hung between them in a small huffs of steam from Barton's nose, his heated breath steaming the cool air surrounding Loki. The malice of Loki's grip was a claw at his throat, an immovable wall behind his head. The welcoming mouth was taken with cold, brutish force and Barton let him._ _

__A brief moment of heat washed through him from head to toe as Loki came in the sucking mouth, spurting down the spasming throat. He sucked in his breath and reeled backward, releasing the hand wound in Barton's hair as he slipped from those eager lips._ _

__"Ooh! Oh, god!" Clint winced and clapped a palm to his forehead as he reeled backward, releasing his grip on Loki's thigh._ _

__"What is it?" Loki barked, fear tinging already-blue-tinged eyes as he struggled to recover composure, his breath still gasping, his mind still fuzzy._ _

__"Mm, brain freeze," Clint whined, both hands at his forehead now, pressing hard as he squinted fearfully up._ _

__Loki frowned and pushed him away, not cruelly, but void of gentleness._ _

__Barton calmed and one hand continued to massage his temple as the other fell to frame his own crotch, obviously swelled and wanting._ _

__Loki glanced disdainfully down as he hurriedly tucked himself away, straightened his clothing, and stood with the scepter in his hand._ _

__Barton blinked at him, uncomprehending._ _

__"My rest is complete. I… I will repay you at the close."_ _

__"At the close," Barton echoed. "I don't understand."_ _

__Loki turned his back on the man and strode to the door._ _

__Barton's face tried a series of emotions before it settled on confusion. "Why do I… feel?"_ _

__Loki halted but did not turn. Before he left, he answered, "You have heart. I have none."_ _

__= = = = =_ _

__The End_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please rewrite this as the crack it was meant to be.


End file.
